Traduction & Volleyball
by Millaby
Summary: Diverses traductions d'histoires (non yaois) Haikyu!xLecteur et autres drabbles toruvés sur DeviantART ! Je prend les demandes de traduction anglais vers français pour un personnage particulier ou une histoire particulière. :3 #PayeTonRésumé
1. Préambule

**Haikyu Drabbles Personnage x Lecteur Traductions**

Parce-que les histoire que je trouve du côté anglais son vraiment belles, drôles et attirantes ; je demande l'autorisation aux auteurs de les traduire pour en faire profiter le fandom français, moins peuplé au niveau des auteurs.

Voici donc une série de traduction ! Chaque chapitre est une nouvelles histoire !

Le liens vers le DeviantART ou la page de l'auteur sera donné pour les crédits.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que je pourrais leur traduire, ou à vous rendre sur leurs sites respectifs !


	2. Kozume Kenma x Lecteur par Selvatic

**Voilà la première traduction !**

 **Pas de bêta-lecteur pour celle-ci, excusez-donc les fautes ou mauvaises prononciations. Certaines expressions anglaises peuvent parfois êtres difficiles à traduire vers le français ahah xD**

 **Je prend égalementles demandes de traduction pour une histoire ou un personnage précis o/**

* * *

 **Kozume Kenma x Lecteur**

 **Par Selvatic, traduction par Millaby**

 **selvatic . deviantart**

 **« A game for a game. »**

* * *

« Kenma ! Arrête tout de suite ce que fais, met ton jeu en pause, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! » criat-elle en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, la faisant rebondir.

« (prénom), tu sais que je ne peux pas mettre pause sur un jeu en ligne, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » lui répondit Kenma sans détourner ses yeux de l'écran.

« Retires-toi du combat, mets-toi à l'abris, fait quelque chose ! C'est _important_ ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » l'homme claqua sa langue et fit tourner sa chaise roulante pour se retrouver en face de sa petite-amie. « J'ai quitté. Qu'est ce qui est si important que tu puisses crier comme ça dans mes oreilles ? »

« Kenma, l'impensable viens d'arriver ! » (prénom) lui répondit, posant ses mains sur ses hanches en se rapprochant de son visage. « Tu viens juste de mettre en pause un jeu pour faire l'amour ! » conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai _quoi_ ? » les sourcils de Kenma se rapprochèrent, s'emmêlant presque, produisant une expression claire d'indignation. « J'étais en plein milieu d'un raid, tu sais. », il fit en sorte de retourner à sa position originale devant son écran.

« Mon amour, tu as mis pause de toute façon. » miaulat-elle dans son oreille, sa main se faufilant entre ses jambes.

« (prénom), c'est mon pénis. »

« Je sais. »

« Attraper les parties génitales de quelqu'un sans permission, c'est considéré comme tu viol tu sais ? »

« Elle n'est pas d'accord avec toi. »

« C'est ce qu'un violeur dirait. »

« J'ai une permission sur longue-durée de faire ce que je veux de toi. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis cette fois où tu étais pratiquement entrain de me supplier pour te laisser me faire l'amour parce-que 'tu étais tellement excité que tes parties te faisaient mal'. »

« Je ne me rappel pas d'une pareille occasion. »

« Oh si tu t'en rappel, tu as même spécialement juré que si je te laissais faire, je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi, quand je le voudrais. »

« Mensonges. »

« Mon amour, tu as jouis cette nuit là _. Trois fois_. » murmurat-elle dans son oreille, sa main rampant sous son sur-vêtement, passant un doigt sur son membre. « Ton caleçon est déjà trempé, juste sur le bout. » gémit-elle doucement. « Aller, soit un gentil garçon, et je te laisse jouer à tes jeux autant que tu le voudras ! »

« Tu viens vraiment de me soudoyer du sexe contre des jeux ?! » lui demandat-il, étonné.

« Ca fonctionne. » elle lui offrit un demi-sourire et retourna sa chaise tournante pour finir entre ses jambes. Elle posa ses genoux à terre et le regarda. « Je vais juste te faire une fellation, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne prendra pas bien longtemps ! »

Et avec le plus sourire qu'elle puisse donner, elle l'invita à soulever ses hanches et lui retira son jogging et fit glisser son boxer au niveau de ses chevilles. Ses doigts entourèrent la base de son membre et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'impatience. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle le prit en bouche, le sentant presque touché le fond de sa gorge. Il haleta quand elle manqua de s'étouffer.

« Trop d'impatience peut tuer. » ricanat-il. Au lieu de lui répondre, elle releva sa tête pour la faire redescendre, obtenant un grognement involontaire de sa part.

« Mon impatience n'a pas l'air de te déranger. », sourit-elle, triomphante.

« Tais-toi et finis ce que tu as commencé ! » Kenma était tellement frustré, il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Il voulait désespérément se décharger dans sa bouche et la sentir lutter pour avaler avec sa longueur pressé à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sa langue entoura son membre dur, le poussant à bout.

« Merde (prénom), je… ughhh… » ses articulations devinrent blanches alors qu'il saisissait les repose-coude de sa chaise avec toute sa force, laissant les vagues de l'orgasme l'emportait.

 _Tu vis le rêve, mec !_ La voix de Kuroo résonna dans sa tête et Kenma eu un petit rictus. Laisser tomber un jeu pour un _autre jeu_ n'est pas une si mauvaise idée de temps en temps.


End file.
